The Christmas Report
by slenderpanda597
Summary: When The Christmas Report comes to an end, Bob and Sam end up with more than they thought they would.


(a/n - so nobody writes one of my favourite pairings ever! Okay, so I am exaggerating ever so slightly. But, hey, I decided I would write a short oneshot drabble thing so other people might be inspired. Also, meggie1tr and AnnieD2013, I guess this could sort of be a merry Christmas giftfic to say thanks for sharing my HH love on here!)

The Christmas Report

"And then a certain well known drinks brand showed old Mr Christmas as wearing red instead of green, and that sort of caught on, so now old Saint Nick is seen in the colour of love and heat and Sam's new nail polish..." Bob carried on, completely trapped inside his own little report bubble. Sam sat at her newsdesk, shaking her head at his absurd personality and marvelling that he had noticed her new nail polish. Sam supposed that one of the things she liked about Bob was his ability to notice things, and pay attention to her. Sure, producers and makeup artists all complimented her, but Bob always made her feel special. Despite her feigned hatred of him, she was actually quite fond of Bob.

"Sam... Saaamm... SAM!" Her head snapped towards where Bob was standing, and she realised that it was back to her airtime.

"Thank you Bob, for The Christmas Report. Now, that is all for today's News At When." She smiled at the camera and shuffled her papers until the director screamed 'CUT!' Sam looked up to see that Bob had sidled over to her newsdesk and was now perched on the end of it.

"Hey, Sam, you seemed a little distant earlier... Everything okay?" he asked, concern in his eyes. Sam smiled back at him.

"Fine, good report. I must go and get some water."

"Make sure Peabody and Bones aren't sharing a milkshake when you go in then, I almost puked when I saw them all loved up last time."

"I think they're both on location."

"Ah, right, that'll save you some horrific views."

"I don't see your problem, Bob. Is it that you can't love people or something? Is that it?" Sam shot back quickly, before exiting the studio. Bob looked after her, crestfallen. If only she knew, if only she knew. Bob did love. So much. But his feelings clearly weren't returned. Why wouldn't she allow him to love her? He sat on her desk for a while longer, picking at a loose thread on his patchwork jacket. He realised that he wasn't that attractive, and that he appeared a good deal older than he actually was, but Bob didn't think it mattered. He liked his vintage style. He sighed softly to himself then hopped off the desk, following her footsteps out of the room.

Sam, meanwhile, was wholly cursing herself in the kitchen of the news building.

"Sam, acting like he was heartless, you're heartless, even though you love him, what sort of idiot are you?" She kept muttering to herself over and over. Sam couldn't believe what she had said to him, couldn't believe that she would put such a wedge between them. Bob was a unique individual who actually cared about her. Why had she said such an insulting thing? Especially when she herself wanted nothing more than to be loved by the excitable reporter. She heard a noise behind her.

"Oh, hi Bob," she smiled awkwardly.

"Hey Sam! So, what are your Christmas plans?" he asked cheerfully. She hoped he had forgiven her.

"Not sure, probably just on my own. Or perhaps with my parents. You?"

"Alone. My family are all doing their own thing this year."

"Oh, that's a shame."

"Indeed, I suppose I shall amuse myself though. Reports to write, and all that." He smiled weakly. Sam went weak at the knees. That was one cute smile.

"Unless... We... Get together for Christmas?" Sam asked, then kicked herself for how flirtatious ir sounded.

"What type of 'get together' would you be referring to?" Bob dared to ask, his heart beating rapidly behind his ears. Sam blushed.

"Well, I meant visiting each other, obviously, OH! Not that I wouldn't want to date you or anything, because, well, um, I wouldn't say know but, um, I didn't mean that..." Sam gabbled, turning redder by the second. Bob smiled and seized his opportunity.

"What about getting together both ways?" he asked, moving closer to her. "I wouldn't mind altering my own Christmas report..." He put his arms around her waist. She smiled, and relaxed into his touch. He kissed her temple.

"Hey, perhaps Christmas won't be so lonely after all!" he whispered.

"No, Bob," she replied. "And this is the perfect way to end my day today. Thanks for featuring me in the Christmas report."

"No report is the same without you Sam. Especially the Christmas report."

(a/n - yay, plotless rubbish, plotless rubbish! Please R and R, I appreciate all favourites too! Merry Christmas!)


End file.
